Fantasticos nuevos sueños
by ahirusanlove
Summary: Sora tendra que aceptar otro desafio, pero en esta ocasion no abandonara la competencia, la transformara ademas, comienza a experimentar sentimientos por su compañero de escenario
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El fantástico inicio de otra historia

Sentía una profunda alegría de haber despertado el corazón angelical de todos una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía triste, pues era la última función del _Lago de los Cisnes, _tenían que prepararse para la obra que protagonizaría Rosseta. Leon la tenía abrazada mientras recibían las ovaciones del publico.

-Joven Leon

-¿Humn?

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño

-Gracias a ti-sonrió

-¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa-la estrecho un poco más.

Media hora después...

Kalos había organizado una reunión para los miembros de su escenario y unos cuantos acróbatas que querían conocer a _la verdadera estrella; _ después de cambiarse, Sora y Leon salieron rumbo a dicha reunión, pero al salir del escenario un sin fin de admiradores y reporteros los esperaban. Sora sonreía a todos y firmaba los autógrafos que podía, los reporteros hacían varias preguntas consecutivamente:

-Señorita Sora ¿Volverá a realizar la técnica angelical en un futuro?

-Espero que si, pero de momento me concentrare en la obra de Rosseta-sonrió

-¿Cree que solo usted puede realizar la técnica?

-Por supuesto que no, cualquiera puede hacerlo si ama el escenario y tiene un corazón angelical.

-Joven Leon ¿es cierto que usted y la Señorita Sora mantienen una relación que va más allá de lo profesional?

-Mi relación con Sora Naegino es estrictamente profesional y ahora, si nos disculpan tenemos que ir a una reunión-contesto con tono neutro y ayudo a Sora a subir a la limusina, la joven estaba desconcertada por la pregunta y por la respuesta ¿acaso no eran amigos?-no entiendo porque eres tan amable con todos.

-No puedo evitarlo-intento sonreír

En la fiesta...

Sora convivía con todos sus amigos y también conoció más acróbatas, le extrañó que Layla no se encontrará pero pensó que tendría asuntos mas importantes cuando...

-Sora

-Señorita Layla-sonrió, la rubia iba acompañada de dos jóvenes: ella tenia el cabello negro, ondulado y muy largo, el tenia igualmente cabello negro y un poco rebelde, era atractivo y alto, los ojos de ambos eran de un profundo azul, y le sonreían con amabilidad-Quiero presentarte a Melissa y Maxim Leblanc, son acróbatas de Francia y querían conocerte.

-Es un placer-el joven tomó su mano y la beso dulcemente, alzo la mirada, los ojos castaños de la japonesa lo miraban con sorpresa, en su opinión, eran los ojos más hermosos que habían visto, tenían un brillo lleno de vida y sueños que lo impresionaron

-I...igualmente-contestó un poco sonrojada

-Es una pena que no hayamos podido ver tu técnica pero acabamos de llegar-la joven tenia una voz tranquila y dulce-De verdad es un gusto conocerte-desvió un poco la vista y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

-Buenas noches-una voz un poco molesta sobresalto a Sora, Leon veía con molestia a Maxim

-Pero si es Leon-Maxim sonrió de una manera extraña-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, antes de que te llevarás a la dulce Sophie

-Hola Leon-Melissa sonreía un poco nerviosa

-Sora-dijo ignorando a la otra joven-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, yo te llevare

-Esta bien-contestó algo confundida por su actitud

-Señorita Sora, no le diré adiós pues estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver en el momento que usted menos lo espere, "y cuando eso pase no dudare en intentar robar su corazón"

-Yo también espero volver a verlos-dijo con su característica sonrisa; Maxim volvió a besar su mano y le guiñó un ojo-Es usted muy bonita-lo miro con sorpresa y el sonrojo volvió a aparecer, se aparto inconscientemente y antes de que pudiera contestar, Melissa hablo

-Vamos hermano, la estas avergonzando-rió-Nos veremos pronto Sora

-Si-le devolvió la sonrisa

-Nos vemos luego Sora-dijo Layla evitando sonreír ante la expresión de Leon

-Si Señorita Layla-Leon y Sora regresaron a las habitaciones del escenario en silencio, ella quería preguntarle de donde conocía a Melissa y Maxim, pero recordando lo incomodo y molesto que resultaba para el francés hablar de su pasado, desistió de hacerlo, por fin llegaron y Sora bajo del auto

-Hasta mañana-dijo Leon

-Si ¡Joven Leon!

-Dime

-¿Cómo era la Señorita Sophie? Me refiero...¿Se parecía a usted?-Leon saco de su billetera una foto y se la mostró: aparecían dos jóvenes, ambos sonreían, ella dulcemente y el un poco nervioso-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿De...de verdad...es...usted?

-Si

-¡WAAAA! Nunca imagine que se viera así

-¿Entonces cómo?

-¿Eh? No lo sé-siguió viendo la foto y a Leon repetidas veces que el acróbata contuvo las ganas de reì_r,_ finalmente Sora comenzó a encontrar parecidos en la foto-"son los mismos ojos" La Señorita Sophie era muy bonita, estoy segura que debió quererlo mucho y ahora esta feliz de que cumpliera su promesa

-Eso fue gracias a ti

-No es para tanto-sonrió avergonzada-Joven Leon...-dijo aun más nerviosa, no podía creer que iba a pedirle eso pero..-¿Puedo..puedo quedarme la foto?-pero ambos se veían muy tiernos

-Esta bien-sonrió levemente y la joven le devolvió la sonrisa

-Gracias. Hasta mañana Joven Leon

-Hasta mañana-arrancó el coche y rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Sora...

* * *

Hola a todos, pues ya había escrito tres fics de kaleido, dos de sxl y uno de sxk pero ninguno me convencía, el día de ayer estaba viendo mis momentos favoritos de la serie y me vino a la mente una idea y no he parado de escribir, este es el primer capitulo, aquí todavía no se pone interesante pero ya verán después

¡NOS VEMOS!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:El fantástico futuro comienza a formarse

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente_ La princesa que no podía sonreír y La Leyenda del Fénix_ fueron un éxito, debido a esto, Kalos les dio a todos 2 semanas de vacaciones (tras ser persuadido por la cantante del escenario). Mia comenzaba a pensar en la siguiente obra, quería que fuera una obra romántica pues aún recordaba la "actuación" de Leon en el Lago de los Cisnes, y sabia que ha muchos de los espectadores les conmovió la historia.

El francés por su parte, intentaba descifrar sus sentimientos por la estrella del escenario. Ciertamente desde que la conoció quedó impresionado con su tenacidad y alegría. Sora siempre demostró su amor por el escenario. Leon fue muy duro con ella y constantemente se auto-reprochaba por ello, sin embargo, ahora Sora era su compañera, confiaba en el, le agradecía por haberla ayudado, parecía que había olvidado todo lo malo que el hizo y eso lo tranquilizaba pero...¿Qué sentía por ella? Le recordaba en muchos aspectos a su hermana, así que lo más razonable era pensar que la quería de ese modo, por lo que debía protegerla y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera, pensando en ello se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto, en Francia...

-Entonces ¿Qué opinas? No me vas a negar que es una gran idea-decía una mujer de cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, sus rasgos eran hermosos, sus ojos color miel lo veían expectantes.

-Si lo es pero ¿No pueden esperar hasta el siguiente Festival?-el hombre por su parte era algo regordete, tenía gesto pensativo mientras consideraba la oferta

-El Festival normal es una muestra variada del talento circense internacional, lo que nosotros queremos es una competencia para ganarle al escenario Kaleido, la técnica angelical y específicamente a Sora Naegino. Si fuese la única con esa idea esperaría pero aquí están-le entregó 8 sobres-Ocho peticiones además de la de mi escenario, todos quieren que se lleve a cabo dicha competencia, si el escenario Kaleido acepta, y estoy casi segura de que así será, seriamos diez. Tú decides.

-¿Estás consiente de que no soy el único que decide?

-Si, pero eres quien mayor influencia tiene.

-Hablaré con mis colegas, no puedo prometer más.

-Te lo agradezco-sonrió y salió de la oficina-"Volveremos a vernos Kalos, estoy segura. Veremos si tu escenario puede contra el mío."-subió a un carro color negro y este se dirigió a un lujoso escenario (similar a donde se llevo a cabo el festival pero más pequeño), al bajar fue recibida por varios jóvenes

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Melissa

-Lo convencí-sonrió radiante-Solo hace falta que hablé con los demás. Espero que no te equivoques respecto a Naegino, despues de lo que pasó en el Festival pasado dudo que le gusten mucho las competencias.

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso, si no accede a la primera, Maxim y yo la convenceremos ¿Verdad hermano?

-Si-su mirada estaba ausente

-Amu-dijo la mujer rubia a otra de cabello castaño, corto y con lentes- Quiero que trabajes cuanto antes en el guión, ya viste la técnica de Maxim y Melissa, la quiero para el clímax. En cuanto la termines comenzaremos con la escenografía

-¡Si!-todos regresaron a sus deberes, solo los hermanos permanecieron afuera

-¿Sucede algo Maxim?

-No, es solo que estoy igual de ansioso que tú por esto-fingió una sonrisa-"Quiero volver a verla"

En Estados Unidos...

-Piensa Mia, piensa, piensa ¡piensaaaaa!-un aura obscura rodeaba a la guionista de Kaleido, y es que aunque tenía dos semanas, quería adelantar algo del guión pero no se le ocurría nada, tan concentrada estaba que no se percató que alguien se acercaba a ella

-¿Qué estás haciendo Mia?

-¡Ahhhh!

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-dijo Marion-Estoy buscando a mi papá ¿Lo has visto? ¡Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones! ¿Verdad Jonhatan?

-Owowow

-No lo he visto

-Mmmm...Lo seguiré buscando. Pero, ¿Porqué estás tan frustrada Mia?

-No se me ocurre nada para la nueva obra

-Ya veo, te puedo ayudar si quieres-sonrió

-¿De verdad?-sus ojos se iluminaron, los niños siempre tenían una gran imaginación seguramente sería de gran ayuda

-Si

-Marion, te estaba buscando, ya es hora de irnos

-¡Papá! Es que yo...

-Descuida Marion, puedes ayudarme después

-Papá ¿Mia puede venir por nosotros?

-Por supuesto-sonrió amablemente-Pero deberías preguntarle a ella primero

-Mia ¿Quieres venir? Quizás despejes tu mente y puedas pensar en algo

-¿Eh? No quisiera molestarlos, después de todo es una salida familiar.

-Todos los miembros del escenario son como nuestra familia, no nos molestarías-sonrió Jean y Marion afirmo con la cabeza

-Esta bien-contestó un poco sonrojada

Mientras tanto...

-Sabía que estarías aquí -sonrió Ken al verla entrenar-Se supone que estas de vacaciones

-Estaba un poco aburrida y terminé viniendo aquí

-Tu corazón siempre te lleva al escenario-sonrieron-¿Irás con tu familia?

-No lo sé, Yume esta enferma, no es nada grave pero no quiero causarles molestias mientras estén preocupados por ella

-Si quieres puedes quedarte con mi familia, he pensado en ir de paseo con ellos, podrías acompañarnos

-Muchas gracias Ken, pero tampoco quisiera causarles molestias a ustedes-al ver que iba a protestar agregó- Además quiero seguir entrenando y si puedo, ayudaré a Mia con el guión

-Esta bien-suspiró resignado-Te veré después

-Si-Ken salió del salón de entrenamientos y ella siguió entrenando hasta que se canso-Es un poco aburrido entrenar sola-bajo del trapecio y se sentó a tomar agua

-Sora

-¿Eh? ¡Joven Leon!

-Vine a despedirme de ti

-¿Despedirse?-su corazón se detuvo y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada

-Si, iré a Francia a visitar la tumba de Sophie-el corazón de Sora volvió a latir

-Menos mal-dijo aliviada

-¿Sucede algo?

-Pensé que se refería a irse del escenario-colocó una mano en su cabeza un poco avergonzada por su conclusión apresurada

-Yo no haría eso, te has vuelto mi compañera y no pienso dejar este escenario ni a ti-la miró fijamente

-Joven Leon

-Sora ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¿Eh?-sus palabras le sorprendieron ¿Acompañarlo? Ella no quería causarle molestias pero...quería visitarla, visitar a la persona cuyo sueño fué igual al suyo, quería decirle que por fin el joven Leon había cumplido su promesa y por lo tanto, el sueño de ambas-Si


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:El fantástico camino hacia el perdón-parte 1

-Si

-Mi vuelo sale mañana así que iré a comprar otro boleto-al notar que iba a protestar, agregó-Yo te invite así que yo pagaré-Sora sabía que no tenía caso protestar, ya encontraría una forma de agradecerle o pagarle-Te veré mañana en la entrada del escenario a las diez.

-Esta bien-Después de unos minutos, Sora regresó a su habitación, se dio una baño (no sin antes amarrar muy bien a Fool), empacó sus cosas y fue a avisarles a Mia y Ana.

Toc Toc

-Mia, soy Sora ¿Mia?

-No esta-dijo Ana con una sonrisa-He estado buscándola todo el día, al parecer salió con Marion y Jean-le guiñó un ojo, Sora se sorprendió y luego sonrió

-¿Podrías despedirme de ella?

-¿Despedirte?-dijo sobresaltada

-Iré a visitar la tumba de la Señorita Sophie, junto al Joven Leon

-¿QUUUUUE?-dio dos pasos hacia atrás y la miro completamente sorprendida, Sora tan inocente y despistada como siempre, no entendió su reacción-¿A...acaso tu...tu y el...?

-Por supuesto que no-dijo con una sonrisa divertida al entender-Solo que quiero visitar a la Señorita Sophie, después de todo ella tenía el mismo sueño que yo-su mirada se perdió en el techo

-A veces me preguntó como pudo ser tan entusiasta como tu teniendo un hermano como Leon

-Estoy segura que él no era así, seguramente podía mostraba su verdadera forma de ser pues se trataba de su hermana, la única persona importante para el-al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sora, un brillo que solo adquirían al hablar del escenario, Ana pudo presentir los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en el corazón de la joven, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, tendría que darse cuenta por si sola

-"Pobre Ken"-pensó con un poco de tristeza-No te preocupes, yo le avisaré a Mia

-Gracias Ana, te veré después

-Diviértete-Sora entró a su habitación en la que encontró a Fool viendo su bola de cristal.

-Sagitario esta en una época de esplendor, es cuidado por Escorpió, Piscis y Leo, su brillo ilumina a Acuario, Aries y Tauro; sin embargo dos sombras comienzan a cubrirla me refiero a la constelación de Géminis.

-¿De qué estas hablando Fool? ¿Quién es géminis?

-No puedo saberlo Sora, eso lo averiguaras con el tiempo, pero estas por enfrentarte a una prueba muy importante.-Sora suspiró y prefirió no pensar en ello

-¿Dónde esta Rosseta?

-Dijo que iría con su madre a Alemania, no dejo que la acompañara para que no te preocuparas. Es tan linda-con un pañuelo se limpió las falsas lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos, lo que exaspero a la joven y le propinó un golpe, mandándolo contra la pared-Merezco respeto como el espíritu del escenario que soy

-Espíritu pervertido querrás decir-exclamó mientras preparaba su cama para dormir, dejando la maleta que ya había terminado en el suelo

-¿A donde iras Sora?

-A Francia, con el Joven Leon

-Voy contigo, quien sabe que clase de cosas quiera hacerte, debo protegerte

-Del único que me tengo que cuidar es de ti, así que no te atrevas a entrar en mi maleta-lo miró amenazadoramente mientras lo tomaba con el puño-¿entendiste?

-S..si

Mientras tanto...

-Gracias por acompañarnos Mia

-Gracias por invitarme, me divertí mucho-rió un poco al ver a Marion con Jonatan en los brazos de Jean-aunque creo que ellos se divirtieron más

-Lamento que aún no se te ocurra algo para la próxima obra

-No hay problema con eso, necesitaba distraerme y ustedes me ayudaron mucho

-Será mejor que los lleve a casa

-Si, nos vemos después-acarició a la pequeña y se fue a su habitación mientra el la veía irse con una sonrisa

-"Es una buena chica"-pensó

Al día siguiente...

Ambos se encontraron en la entrada del escenario y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Ya en el avión, Sora decidió escuchar música, abrió su bolsa y descubrió en lugar del objeto que buscaba, a un espíritu bribón durmiendo tranquilamente entre sus cosas, en un impulso lo arrojo lo más lejos posible, Leon la miró con extrañeza pero prefirió ignorar el asunto, desde hace tiempo ya había notado las conversaciones o más bien peleas que Sora tenía con el espíritu.

Después de un largo viaje, por fin llegaron a Francia, se hospedaron en el mismo hotel en el que estuvieron durante el festival, algunos recuerdos tristes vinieron a la mente de Sora, pero rápidamente recobró sus ánimos.

-¿Quieres descansar?

-Dormí en el avión, preferiría visitar a la Señorita Sophie, tengo un regalo para ella-le mostró un pequeño árbol de cerezo que sus padres le habían dado en su última visita

-Esta bien-dejaron sus maletas y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el panteón

-Joven Leon

-¿Humm?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitó la tumba de su hermana?

-Tres años

-¿Eh?-lo miró sorprendida

-Cuando regresé a los escenarios, muchas acróbatas quisieron volverse mi compañera, ninguna de ellas me parecía digna de reemplazar a Sophie, era tan doloroso que me volví "el dios de la muerte", cuando lastimé a la primer acróbata, deje de venir, no tenía el valor de ver a mi hermana sabiendo que ella amó los escenarios con todo su corazón y yo solamente causaba daño en ellos; pero a pesar de todo, siempre tuve una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a alguien que cumpliera ese sueño, el escenario Kaleido era de mis últimas opciones y ahí te encontré a ti. Ahora puedo volver con mi hermana pues he cumplido mi promesa y debo disculparme por lo que hice, no solo con ella sino con todas las acróbatas que lastime, en especial contigo Sora-la joven solo podía mirarlo, en pocas ocasiones el francés le hablaba con tanta sinceridad, sonrió, de verdad que había cambiado o quizás había vuelto a ser el Leon de antes

-Yo no tengo que disculparlo Joven Leon, usted es una buena persona pero sufrió demasiado; yo no conozco del todo la soledad pues siempre he contado con mis amigos y familia, aún después de la muerte de mis padres; sin embargo, usted no tenía a nadie ademas de su hermana, pero ahora tiene a todos los miembros del escenario incluyéndome, nunca lo dejaremos solo Joven Leon. Y si yo siendo su amiga no guardo rencor por usted ¿No cree que la señorita Sophie tampoco lo tiene?-finalmente habían llegado al panteón,en donde una persona se encontraba dejando flores

-¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamó molesto

-Leon-dijo un poco nervioso al ser descubierto-He venido a pedirle perdón a Sophie

-¿No crees que ya es bastante tarde? Por tu culpa esta muerta-el rubio solo miro a Sora con un notable brillo de arrepentimiento y se fué

-Joven Leon, eso no estuvo bien

-Todo es su culpa

-Usted también lastimo a muchas personas, y al igual que usted, el Joven Yuri esta arrepentido, ambos merecen ser perdonados ¿No lo cree?

-Quizas tengas razón-se arrodillo frente a la tumba de su hermana y acarició la fría lápida-Hola Sophie-dijo con una sonrisa y miró a Sora-ella es Sora Naegino, mi ángel


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El fantástico camino hacia el perdón-parte 2

-Ella es Sora Naegino, mi ángel-tomó su mano- Si no fuera por ella, nunca hubiera cumplido la promesa que te hice, me ha regresado la esperanza que consideraba perdida-el corazón de la peli-rosa comenzó a latir con fuerza, Leon le sonrió y ella poco a poco le devolvió la sonrisa aunque con un muy notorio rubor, ambos comenzaron a contarle lo sucedido desde que se conocieron, y finalmente se fueron con la sensación de estar más unidos que antes.

Mientras tanto...

-¿Cómo que se fueron juntos?

-Eso es lo que me dijo Ana-dijo Sara encogiéndose de hombros y después rió-No me sorprende, hacen una pareja tan linda- Mei salió apresuradamente de la habitación, lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, Leon y Sora reconocerían sus sentimientos y ella tendría que ocultar los suyos-"Un demonio enamorado, que ridículo"-entró en la primer habitación que encontró (el almacén), y comenzó a llorar, solo por esa vez se permitiría ser débil, dejaría ir todos los sentimientos dolorosos para después apoyar a Sora, ya que ella se había vuelto su mejor amiga a pesar de sus caracteres tan distintos. En ese momento escucho un ruido y alzó la vista.

-Yo...lo siento Mei, había olvidado algo y...no era mi intención molestarte-Ken parecía realmente apenado de presenciar esa escena.

-Adelante, búrlate, siempre me burlo de las lloronas y ahora...-forzó una sonrisa que desapareció inmediatamente, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas pero estas caían sin control, el joven no sabía que decir así que opto por abrazarla, sin decir nada, permitiendo que la peli-negra se desahogara-Yo...siempre lo supe, Leon no podría fijarse en alguien como yo, somos dos demonios y Sora...es el ángel del escenario, se ha encargado de sacar lo mejor de cada uno sin siquiera darse cuenta. Es ridículo sentir esto, el nunca me dio razones para quererlo, sin embargo cada vez que compartía un escenario con el...tenía una sensación desconocida y agradable, me tomo tiempo descubrir que era y ahora...no sirve de nada.

-Son tus sentimientos, claro que sirven, sean o no correspondidos debes sentirte feliz de tener la capacidad de querer. Yo quiero a Sora y...

-Eso es demasiado obvio-limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban y lo miro con su expresión seria-Pero al igual que yo te quedaste callado y ahora tienes que sufrir-Ken sonrío con melancolía y miro el techo

-Es mi mejor amiga y mientras ella sea feliz por mi esta bien, solo quiero que esa sonrisa permanezca en su rostro siempre, confío en que en algún momento, estos sentimientos serán solo los de un amigo y encontraré a mi complemento

-Yo ya no quiero saber nada de sentimientos-se levantó-Supongo que gracias, más te vale no decirle a nadie de esto-salió del almacén

En Francia, al día siguiente...

Toc toc

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos verdes se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta

-Adelante

-Señorita Emma, la buscan

-¿Quien Dafne?

-Me han dicho que se llaman Leon Oswald y Sora Naegino

-¿Leon?-frunció el ceño-Hazlos pasar a mi estudio

Minutos después...

-Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido mucho que precisamente Tú me visites Leon-dijo entrando en el estudio, no sonaba molesta, más bien parecía curiosa

-Emma..-se levantó-A mi me ha sorprendido que me recibieras, eres la única que lo ha hecho

-¿La única? No me digas que nos has visitando a todas-sonrió-No me quiero imaginar como reaccionó Débora

-A decir verdad me sorprendió que no gritará más fuerte-una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Sora al recordar lo sucedido, aquella joven se parecía mucho a May cuando se enojaba. Emma rió ligeramente y tomó asiento frente a ellos

-Dime que te trae por aquí

-Veo que sigues adelante Emma-vio su brazo con culpabilidad

-No me dejaste sin capacidad de mover mi brazo, solo con la imposibilidad de subir a un trapecio...estuve deprimida por bastante tiempo pero poco a poco me recuperé y ahora soy profesora

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que te hice

-De verdad me sorprendes, "el dios de la muerte" pidiendo disculpas

-Por fin he conseguido una compañera y eso ha cambiado muchas cosas

-Si, lo leí en los periódicos, me alegro por ti, por fin tienes alguien que cumpla tus requisitos... Leon, no tienes ya nada que disculparte, todo pasa por algo, a pesar de todo yo no te guardo rencor, si las demás si lo guardan, se dañan a si mismas, no a ti, cada quien debe continuar la vida que le tocó vivir ¿No crees?-sonrió

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, gracias por recibirme y si algún día necesitas aldo..

-Descuida. Yo hablaré con las demás, es momento de que maduren. Nos vemos-se estrecharon las manos-Y Sora...cuídalo mucho-le guiño un ojo, la joven la miro desconcertada pero asintió

Por la tarde...

-Aquí esta su cuenta joven Kilian

-Muchas gracias

-Esperamos haya disfrutado su estadía en nuestro hotel

-Si, hasta luego

-¡Joven Yuri!

-¿Sora? ¿Leon?-frunció el ceño

-El joven Leon quiere hablar con usted ¿No es así?-lo miro sonriente

-Si

-Esta bien-Sora decidió dejarlos solos, esperaría a Leon en el hotel, lo dicho entre ellos fue un misterio para la acróbata pero confiaba en que por fin ambos habían logrado eliminar resentimientos del pasado. Ese mismo día Yuri partió de regreso a Kaleido, y dos días después, ellos también decidieron regresar, sin saber lo que les esperaría al llegar...

...

Toc toc

-Tienes correspondencia Kalos-la rubia entró con su típica sonrisa mientras le entregaba una carta-Es de Francia

-¿Francia?-abrió la carta, si no fuera por sus lentes, Sara habría visto su expresión de sorpresa-¿Aún no han regresado Sora y Leon?

-Sora llamó para avisar que llegarán mañana

-En cuanto lleguen diles que vengan aqui

-Esta bien ¿Sucede algo malo Kalos?

-Un nuevo desafío para Sora..

Nota:muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamento la tardanza pero no tengo fecha para actualizar ya que no siempre tengo inspiración o tiempo, lo que si prometo es terminar el fic


End file.
